Banjo-Pilot
Banjo-Pilot is a 2005 racing game developed by Rare and published by THQ for the Game Boy Advance. This game was going to be called "Diddy Kong Pilot" until Rare's move to Microsoft in 2002. Rare no longer had the rights to the Donkey Kong characters and therefore decided to change the game's name to "Banjo-Pilot". Banjo-Pilot has a prototype from 2004 which uses the voxel engine. Playable Characters *Banjo **Top Speed: 3/5 **Acceleration: 3/5 **Handling: 2/5 *Kazooie **Top Speed: 2/5 **Acceleration: 3/5 **Handling: 4/5 *Mumbo Jumbo **Top Speed: 3/5 **Acceleration: 2/5 **Handling: 3/5 *Purple Jinjo **Top Speed: 1/5 **Acceleration: 4/5 **Handling: 5/5 *Humba Wumba (unlockable) **Top Speed: 1/5 **Acceleration: 5/5 **Handling: 5/5 **How to unlock: Beat Jiggy Cup in Bottles Grand Prix. *Bottles the Mole (unlockable) **Top Speed: 5/5 **Acceleration: 4/5 **Handling: 4/5 *Gruntilda (unlockable) **Top Speed: 5/5 **Acceleration: 1/5 **Handling: 1/5 **How to unlock: Beat Grunty's Grand Prix. *Klungo (unlockable) **Top Speed: 4/5 **Acceleration: 2/5 **Handling: 2/5 **Beat Skull Cup in Grunty's Grand Prix. *Jolly Roger (unlockable) **Top Speed: 2/5 **Acceleration: 4/5 **Handling: 4/5 **How to unlock: Beat Pumpkin Cup in Grunty's Grand Prix. Cups Honeycomb/Pumpkin Cup * Spiral Mountain * Jinxy's Dunes * Freezeezy Peak * Hailfire Peaks * Boss: Kazooie/Jolly Jiggy/Cauldron Cup * Treasure Trove Cove * Clanker's River * Grunty Industries * Gobi's Valley * Boss: Humba/Mumbo Beehive/Skull Cup * Freezing Furnace * Mayahem Temple * Steamy Vents * Jolly Roger's Lagoon * Boss: Banjo/Klungo Feather/Broomstick Cup * Witchyworld * Breegull Beach * Terrydactyland * Cauldron Keep * Boss: Bottles/Grunty Story According to Rare, there is no story to the game, although it can be assumed that Cheato lost all of his pages and Banjo and his friends must retrieve them by completing race courses. As Grunty is still in her original form, it can also be assumed this is the first game in the series, apart from possibly Diddy Kong Racing. Game Modes Grand Prix In this mode, the first player races against other characters in a series of tracks to earn points. There are four cups that each contain four tracks with an aerial boss fight at the end. The player is given a trophy determined on his/her rank. Different Grand Prixes include the Bottles GP, the Grunty GP, the Endurance GP, and the Jinjo GP. Quickrace In this mode, the player can do a quick single race with any character he/she has already unlocked. The player can choose tracks from the Bottles and Gruntilda Grand Prixes. Time Trial In this mode, the player races against the ghost of either Bottles or Gruntilda to try and beat their best time. Trophies Here, the player can view the trophies that he/she won throughout the game. There is also a photo album when the player completes all of the game's challenges. Jiggy Challenge In this mode, the player collects six Jiggies on tracks from the Bottles and Grunty Grand Prixes while trying to finish in first place. If they succeed, they can unlock Bottles, the most efficient racer in the game. Cheato Here, Cheato pages are used to purchase unlockables within the game. Multiplayer Head-To-Head It's a multiplayer quickrace, with four players together in the same track. Dogfight Similar to a cup boss battle. Player can beat the opponent using weapons. Items When the player hits a Honeycomb, they receive an item. Items include: * Golden Feathers: Grants the player temporary invincibility and boosted speed. * Mumbo's Head: Despite his name, it its a Mingy Jongo-like head that temporarily disables all other racers. * Turbo Trainers: Gives the player a short speed boost. * Saucer of Peril: Targets in on the race leader and causes them to crash. * Fire Egg: Homes in on the nearest racer in front of the player and causes them to crash. * Ice Egg: Dropped behind your plane and causes any plane that hits it to crash. Music Banjo-Pilot music was composed by one of Rare's well known compositors, Robin Beanland and Jamie Hughes. According to Rare, as the game was initially developed Diddy Kong Pilot, the game's music tracks are based on the Donkey Kong Country's soundtrack as they were not able to implement new music during development. Cameos Many characters from Rare's previous games make minor cameos in Banjo-Pilot. Characters like Tiptup, Gobi, and Master Jiggywiggy can be seen in various tracks. Sabreman, from Sabre Wulf, and Expresso, from Donkey Kong Country, appear in Jolly Roger's Lagoon and Jinxy's Dunes, respectively. Other non-playable characters include Cheato, King Jingaling, and Roysten. Photo Album Special Photos File:BPBottlesJiggy.png File:BPBottlesTrial.png File:BPGruntyTrial.png Gallery Logos and Boxarts File:BanjoPilotLogo.jpg|Logo. File:BanjoPilotBetaLogo.jpg|Beta logo File:BanjoPilotboxart.jpg|North American boxart. File:EuropeanBPBoxart.jpg|European boxart. File:BanjoPilotCoverBack.jpg|Back of the box. Screenshots File:PilotTitleScreen.png|The title screen. File:Modeselect.png|The mode selection screen. File:PilotMainMenu.png|The selection screen. File:Options Menu - Banjo-Pilot.png|The North American options menu. File:OptionsScreen.png|The European options menu. File:BPCharacters.png|Character selection screen. Artwork File:Banjo_plane.jpg|Banjo File:BanjoPilot2.jpg|Banjo File:BanjoPilot3.png|Banjo File:BanjoPilotKazooie1.jpg|Kazooie File:BanjoPilotKazooie2.png|Kazooie File:BanjoPilotKlungo.png|Klungo File:BanjoPilotMumbo.png|Mumbo Jumbo File:MumboVsKlungo.png|Mumbo Jumbo in a battle with Klungo. File:Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda File:Jiggy.jpg|Jiggy de:Banjo-Pilot Category:Handheld Console Games Category:List of games by Rare Category:Games